New York, New York
by Sony89
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi are headed to Juilliard - Oneshot Ryelsi


So, this is a post HSM 3 oneshot. Ever wondered how Ryan and Kelsi would act, leaving for their new lifes at Juilliard? I'm sure you all know the Song "New York, New York", and it fits perfectly!

--

**New York, New York**

„_Start spreadin' the news,_

_I'm leaving today,_

_I want to be a part of it,_

_New York, New York"_

Kelsi smiled and turned around when she heard a familiar voice and a familiar song behind her.

Ryan Evans was standing in her door leaning against the frame, smirking.

"You ready Kels?", he asked and watched his friend closing the suitcase which was on her bed.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think I can do this…", the young composer said and let herself fall onto the bed next to her suitcase, staring up to the sealing.

Ryan entered her room and placed himself next to her, falling backwards on his back. Since the suitcase was so big, they didn't really have so much room. Their legs were touching.

Kelsi blushed, but continued to stare up to pretend staring at her lamp, while Ryan looked at her.

"Nervous?", he asked while watching the young woman he secretly was in love with.

This was it. In a few hours the two of them would leave on a plane to New York, finally attending the Juilliard Academy.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, it was dark outside. They were leaving on the earliest plane.

Kelsi shook her head.

"Terrified..", she answered, finally looking at Ryan. She allowed herself to get lost in his eyes, just for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I don't think that I belong there. You do. You're an amazing actor, singer and choreographer. And I'm just…"

She sighed, sitting up again.

These thoughts had crossed her mind all summer long. Was she even good enough for Juilliard academy? Ryan would do fine, he was perfect for this.

Kelsi thought about her friends. Taylor was already in Yale, Troy and Gabrielle were heading off to California the day after tomorrow. It seemed that they had all found a place where they fit in perfectly.

Kelsi wasn't used to a situation like this, where all her dreams seemed to become true. She was going to the academy she always wanted to attend, doing what she loved to do.. and all this with the person she had learned to love.

The young composer could hear her dad chatting downstairs with Ryans parents. She wouldn't be able to see her family for a long time too.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Kelsi's shoulders, soft blond hair was tickling her cheeks when Ryan placed his head on her left shoulder.

"Kelsi..", he began, whispering into her ears. "You, my dear, are the most talented composer I've ever seen, you are nice, sweet, cute… oh my god you even managed to charm the Wildcat's basketball team. So I ask you…", he said, while lifting his head and one of his hands, to cup her cheek and direct her face towards his. "..what could possibly go wrong?"

His smile was almost too much to bear for Kelsi. Her heart was racing, her thoughts were running. She was near tears.

"I-…"

Kelsi didn't have the time to speak. Ryan was leaning towards her while carefully drawing her face closer to his. Nervous like never before in her life, she closed her eyes. She could feel his sweet breath on her neck.

"RYAN! KELSI! We have to leave!"

Their faces were only inches apart.

When Kelsi opened her eyes, she saw Ryan smirking and biting his lower lip.

'Oh my god, that looks so gorgeous', she thought while blushing and standing up abruptly. 'Ryan Evans just tried to kiss me!'

"We'll be down in a minute!", Ryan yelled and also stood up. He grabbed Kelsi's suitcase while she was taking her backpack, careful not to stare at him.

He was standing in her door again, adjusting his hat, heading for the stairs. Kelsi turned off the lights and took one last look at her room, before closing the door and following the young Evans. She wouldn't see this room for a very long time.

Suddenly, she bumped into Ryans back. He had stopped in front of the stairs.

"Kelsi?"

"Y-Yes?", she asked, shocked at how weak her voice sounded.

Ryan turned around and smirked, once again.

"Please remember me to continue what I was about to do, when we're in New York okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he ran down the stairs to meet his and Kelsis parents.

On this evening, young Kelsi learned two things.

One, she loved it when Ryan was smirking.

Two, going to New York was definitely the right choice.

--

OMG. Imagine Ryan smirking. I just HAD to write this one, I hope you all liked it!

Once again, sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language ^^

It's kind of short, but I like it!

Review please? ^^


End file.
